


Hotaru's Birthday

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru tried to smile after Hotaru ate a birthday cake slice.





	Hotaru's Birthday

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru tried to smile after Hotaru ate a birthday cake slice. She remembered trying to convince her to celebrate her birthday within another restaurant. Even within their living room. No. Hotaru's heart had been set on their current location. Shrill songs from people in animal costumes caused Michiru to wince. 

 

THE END


End file.
